Propriety
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Elizabeth thinks about how she misses Jack after marrying Will for the sake of propriety.


"**Propriety**"  
**Chapter** _1/1_  
**Written**: _3-21-04_

    The blue-green waves of the sea crashed against the rocky cliffs, a familiar scene to Elizabeth Swann. The girl had frequented the edge of the cliffs, staring down at the ocean, ever since Jack Sparrow had left her life. The self-assured pirate's last words to her had been that she needed to grow up. Perhaps he had been right, because she had never really been happy with herself. Before she had met Jack, she had been content with her life. However, he had opened her eyes to a world beyond anything that she had ever known. Sparrow's ways had been a bit unorthodox -- in fact, far out of her realm of expertise -- but something about him had touched Elizabeth's soul and wouldn't let go.

    Relishing the unfettered breaths she took, she recalled how, after her first meeting with Jack, she had refused to wear a corset again. Before meeting him she had always hated the idea of having to wear one, but after her near-death experience when he had saved her, Jack's quick thinking had showed her that just because it was fashionable didn't mean that she absolutely had to wear it. A woman's breathing wasn't mean to be in short shallow gasps -- she was supposed to be free to breathe in all the scents of the ocean and the land. 

    Ever since she had returned to Port Royal with Will, the cocky pirate had been on her mind. Jack's zest for life and the way he had always found just the right thing to say and it had all captured Elizabeth's attention. When Jack had left her in Port Royal at Will's side, she had felt it was wrong. Not that she hadn't wanted to marry Will before, but… After meeting Jack, her priorities had changed. Marrying Will had been a way of defying her father, although Will was mostly likely really in love with her. She felt bad for deceiving Will, because he was really a nice guy and her best friend, but somehow… Jack had ended up on her thoughts and in her heart, and she didn't have the strength to tell Will. 

    How could she tell her best friend she was supposed to marry that she'd fallen for a rough-talking, devil-may-care pirate? Will would go crazy with that knowledge; maybe even go after Jack for revenge. Elizabeth knew, she had always known, that Will cared for her deeply. He had never made a secret of it, except perhaps around the commodore, and Elizabeth had admittedly told him that she would marry him. But how could she go through with it, knowing that her heart lay with an arrogant pirate whose only life was on the sea? 

    Jack Sparrow had left Port Royal without looking back, leaving her in Will's capable hands. So why couldn't she feel happy that she would have a secure marriage and the love of a good man like Will Turner? Brushing aside a few tendrils of hair that had escaped her loose bun, she took in a breath of the misty sea air. Life had certainly changed after she'd married Will, but it wasn't exactly worse. He had finally gotten the recognition he needed as the sword smith of Port Royal, and the bumbling fool who had taken the credit was drying out in a village somewhere. Will had taken Elizabeth for wife, and she was now Elizabeth Turner, a full year now. 

    A year since she'd seen Jack, and it didn't feel that long. How could she have not seen him for a year, but still the memories were so strong? "Elizabeth!" She turned, seeing Will walking toward her, the sand sinking beneath his feet. "I've been searching all over Port Royal for you. What are you doing here?" 

    "The sea calms me," she said softly.

    He frowned, looking out at the crashing waves. "After all the time we spent on those pirate ships. How can you possible enjoy this?" 

    Sighing, Elizabeth lowered her eyes. "I can't ask you to understand, Will. It sparked something within me. I was always fascinated by pirates, you know that." 

    "And always your father disapproved." 

    Casting a glance at him, Elizabeth fought to keep the frown off her face. How could Will, whose father was a pirate, hate them so? Pirate's blood ran in his veins; it was his legacy! For Elizabeth, the sea was an enthralling place, and even more so were the men who sailed their waters. Will was a foolish man if he didn't want to accept that part of himself, but to others, he was very wise. Her husband was a man of morals, who wanted only to be a sword smith and live a respectable life. But Elizabeth hungered for adventure; for passion, and she was far removed from her conservative husband. Will wouldn't even admit that he had found their adventure with Jack even a bit of fun. 

    "Come on, it's almost time for the ball. You still need to get ready."

    Elizabeth frowned at him. "Must we go to the ball, Will? It's only a party for the self-serving bigwigs. It's not like we _have_ to go."

    Will stared at her, and then laughed. "Surely you're joking. How can we _not_ go? I've already finished the sword for Captain Matthews; he'll expect me to be there to present it. And as my wife--"

    "Yes, I know. It's my place to be at your side."

    Lowering her eyes, Elizabeth wondered how she'd gotten herself in this situation. Wouldn't it have been better to have gone with Jack, finding adventure on the rough seas? 'No place for a woman,' but a woman had been part of Jack's crew! So why couldn't Elizabeth be, as well? If she overlooked the feelings she had for Jack, she could be a helpful crew member if she was taught correctly.

    She was stuck in Port Royal as Will's wife, but there was no law against daydreaming. If anything, she wanted to be Jack's wife instead of Will's, but it had been the "expected" thing after she refused Norrington's hand. If the prim and proper Elizabeth Swann had run off with the infamous Jack Sparrow, it would have raised a hue and cry in the town of Port Royal and they would have never had peace. Choosing the safe route was, although more heartbreaking, the easiest way.

    Jack had already been an outlaw, but if it was known he had stolen away a young girl, he would have been hunted and eventually killed. Elizabeth's love for him had remained hidden, even from Jack himself, for fear that he wouldn't be too accepting of it. So her feelings for Jack had never been voiced aloud, except for the tone of her voice when she'd described her adventure with the dashing pirate to her giggling maid. 

    Turning at her husband's call, she walked back to her home with Will to prepare for the ball. Another night of smiling politely and acting the perfect wife until she could escape into her dreams -- where she was with Jack again. 

    _Be happy, Jack Sparrow. My love for you will live on always, and I will await news of you each day._

    The cool salt-air brushed against her cheeks, and if Will noticed the tears drying on her cheeks, he decided that it was only a bit of moisture from the air. He would never believe that she had fallen for a pirate; it just wasn't done. Elizabeth Turner was his wife, and that was the way it would stay, for it was proper. 

*** 

    **Author's Notes**: Just a little short that I did. Thought I'd post it and see if it was any good. ^_^;; I hope you'll review. I might make this into a story if people think I should and/or if I get the time. 


End file.
